


Imprisoned

by Bonne_Niviati



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonne_Niviati/pseuds/Bonne_Niviati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events on Earth, Loki is imprisoned. But despite his inner conflict Loki finds there is still one light left to look to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> My first Avengers drabble, unsure whether to keep this as a one-shot or expand a little further!

The prison cell is darker than anywhere else in Asgard, but Loki has a new found affinity for dark places.  
  
Thor stands on the other side of the magically infused bars, still dressed in his war garb and holding Mjolnir close at his side. In his other hand loosely hangs the mask made to contain Loki’s poisonous tongue, which he had been _kind_ enough to remove. However, for all the words of “trust” and “peace” he spews now, he wasted no time in incarcerating his brother moments after they arrived home.  
  
The word makes Loki wince as it passes through his thoughts.  
  
Home? No.  
  
Asgard would never be home for him again.  
  
He frowns.  
  
Thor doesn’t seem to notice that Loki doesn’t quite hang on his every word, but so keen is he to try and instil the message of “attempting to enforce rule over an entire planet is wrong”. Loki rolls his eyes, Thor has the basest instincts – protect or attack, he never quite understood.  
  
He never understood he was Odin’s favourite either, but he still basked in that honour.  
  
Something electric bubbles up in Loki’s stomach, his breathing comes sharply now, venomous thoughts slink into his mind, the beginnings of a dozen more plans of attack take root, primal desires to simply destroy the preaching thunder god in a bloody blaze.  
  
The memory of his glorious defeat is still fresh, all too raw.  
  
And yet despite Thor being the very fool who thwart his attempts, he cannot deny that his hushed words bring comfort to him.  
  
It is a distant feeling, warm, inviting…  
  
But no, he cannot pay mind to those thoughts; they are as dangerous as those he has harboured that speak of a vicious escape from these wards, if not just as tempting.  
  
Rage and want fight a silent battle in his head and Loki knows one must prevail over the other, as is the nature of all conflicts.  
  
He curls his lip into a scowl.  
  
The god would be wise to leave swiftly.

  


-  


He stops his incessant preaching long enough for Loki to spare him a bored glance.  
  
Thor takes his chance, exhaling heavily. His shoulders drop.  
  
“It’s like you’ve forgotten all we once shared.”  
  
A dangerous silence fills the room, and for the first time, Thor looks afraid.  
  
His words spark a reaction in Loki’s gut, the violent manifestation of all he’s tried to repress; in a flurry of clinking metal he darts across the cell rattling the bars of his cage with a feral snarl.  
  
Thor does not move, rather he stares the beast down, afraid of what shines in his brother’s eyes now but still holding hope, no matter how faint a glimmer it might be.  
  
 _Sentiment_ , Loki thinks to himself with another wicked smirk, squaring up to the golden god and revelling in the vulnerability in his eyes, gripping the bars tight in his hand.  
  
They have been forced apart; the rift between them can never be bridged.  
  
Anger churns within Loki, his knuckles grow white. He thinks of his “brother’s” interference, his righteousness, his constant need to be admired by all.  
  
It makes him sick. But he’ll pay in the end when his will is done, as will those who allied alongside him.  
  
Mortal fools. Ants to be crushed.  
  
And oh, how he’ll crush them.  
  
Thor blinks slowly, his serenity an insult to Loki, who raises his eyebrows threateningly.  
  
Should he feel crushed? Emasculated?  
  
He could laugh.  
  
Aside from the metal chains cutting into his wrists and neck, he feels nothing besides boiling fire in his gut.  
  
But the blue ore of Thor’s eyes finally overpowers his own gaze, Loki looks away, the inferno subsiding and giving way to something he tries not to pay mind to, dares not pay mind to…  
  
Silence hangs over them again.  
  
Thor shatters it, inhaling in preparation to resume his speech, but Loki hisses, curses under his breath and reaches for the man’s neck.  
He’ll hear no more of his sermonizing.  
  
He clamps his fingers around Thor’s neck in an iron grip, his eyes blaze but Loki pays him no mind, looking only at the fool’s slightly parted lips.  
  
It happens quick, teeth and tongue, Thor makes to step back but Loki protests with a low growl into his mouth. Thor complies slowly, as if he had any other option, as if he’d take any other option.  
  
The kiss slows then as Thor opens his mouth to receive his anger, but it does not come, rather a tenderness that surprises the both of them.  
  
Loki sighs as the embrace breaks, but is quick to rejoin it.  
  
He closes his eyes, unseeing as Thor dares to lift a hand, dares to place it upon his shoulder, dares to gently stoke a thumb across the underside of his chin.  
  
The touch startles him.  
  
Loki exclaims loudly, eyes snapping open with a glare that doesn’t quite mask his satisfaction immediately. He wipes the expression from his face, smothering the ache newly awoken in his chest. It had been a foolish thing to do…  
  
He stands, breathing hard.  
  
Thor says his name quietly, but Loki scoffs, turning his back.  
  
Confusion joins his anger now, so too with pain, lust and fatigue.  
  
The inside of his head is a maelstrom.  
  
Thor says his name again, his voice a rasping whisper.  
  
Loki shouts his reply, consumed with frustration as he holds his head in his hands, and stalks off to the corner of his cell once more.  
  
He grinds his teeth and shuts his eyes tight.  
  
How could he be so conflicted?  
  
He feels Thor’s presence still lingering at the gate, he feels irate, annoyed – and yet…  
  
The warmth he feels when close to Thor offers comfort divine.  
  
 _No!_  
  
He shuts out the thoughts, biting his lip and focusing on the white-hot pain, only releasing when he feels Thor take his leave of the prison, at last.  
  
He slumps down into a heap on the floor, an empty vessel swallowing a lump in his throat with difficulty.

  
-  


Perhaps Thor will visit again at dawn.


End file.
